


Smooth Operator

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: AU where everyone is in the same school, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, M/M, fake relationship au, makoto is the schools idol, nagisa is evil, rin cant handle the moe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a stalker, so Rin decides to help him out. Totally doesn't have a crush on him. No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovenotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotes/gifts).



> Written for starsanew for the Makoto Birthday Fanwork Exchange!  
> This is my first time writing rinmako, but it was really fun!

 

Rin sulked as Makoto opened his shoe locker and an avalanche of love letters flowed out, as if he were in a shoujo manga. _It's only normal_ , he thought, _Makoto's the most desirable guy in our school after all._ He was sweet, gentle,  and caring, which made him popular with the girls as well the boys. Meanwhile Makoto blushed as he picked up the letters and put them in his backpack.

Rin put a smile on his face and slung an arm around Makoto's shoulder enthusiastically.

"Popular as ever, eh Makoto?", he teased.

"Ehhh, stop it Rin! I'm not popular at all!", Makoto denied, his face blushing tomato red from the remark. Rin resisted the urge to hug him. Makoto had obviously woken up late this morning, his hair was sticking up everywhere in an adorable bedhead and he had developed somewhat of a cowlick.

Rin stopped in his tracks as he saw one last letter sitting in Makoto's locker, a plain black letter with something taped to the top of the envelope. He pulled it out and almost dropped it when he saw what it was. A lock of hair. Makoto's olive brown hair.

Rin sneaked a look at Makoto who looked equally shocked as to how his hair had gotten there. He cautiously opened the envelope and several photos of Makoto fell out. Candid photographs of Makoto sleeping during class, Makoto changing into his jammers, Makoto peeling his undershirt off in the swimming pool lockers.

Rin gulped and tried not to let his mind wander. This was serious.

 

* * *

 

"So Makoto has a stalker?", Haru asked, his cerulean eyes boring into Sousuke's ass.

"Yes! There was this creepy letter and-", Rin paused, looking back at his group of friends. No one was listening. Rin had assembled them in the changing room but Haru was preoccupied checking out his boyfriends butt and Nagisa and Rei were busy trying to decide who could change into their jammers first.

"Guys! This is serious! We need to do something about it!", Rin cried out, exasperated by their nonchalant behaviour.

Everyone looked at Rin then, with an almost bored look in their eyes.

"Rin, you're the only one who can help him.", Sousuke decided, clapping him on the shoulder roughly before walking out of the changing room to the pool.

"Wh-what? What's that supposed to mean?", Rin demanded.

"It's your moral obligation, Rin. You're the only single one out of all of us.", Haru replied curtly before following Sousuke out.

"Wait you mean like-"

"Pretend to be in a relationship with Mako-chan! It's your moral obligation Rin-Rin!", Nagisa exclaimed, appearing behind him suddenly as he pushed him out the door.

"Whoa wait up- You want me to date Makoto?", Rin said, absolutely stupefied.

"Technically, you won't be in a real relationship with him. It's just an act to get the stalker to give up on Makoto.", Rei explained, his glasses flashing dangerously.

"But still, I'm a guy! That wouldn't do any good!"

"Well, it wouldn't really make a difference. Makoto senpai is bisexual, after all.", Rei said in a clinical manner, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Rin almost stopped in his tracks. Did he hear that right? So.. he had a chance with Makoto?

They had made it to the pool just in time to see Makoto dive powerfully into the water, his large and toned body cleaving its way through the turquoise water. Rin couldn't turn his head, his eyes enraptured by the sight. He didn't even notice the rest of the boys looking at him and laughing.

 

* * *

 

After a long and brutal practice, the boys practically crawled out of the pool. Rin felt his mouth go dry as he saw Makoto walking up to him.

"Hey, Rin! Practice was really brutal today, huh?", Makoto said, taking off his swimming cap and running one hand through his olive locks. Rin watched transfixed, his mouth gaping open at the sight of those toned biceps. The things those arms could do to a man..

Rin shook his head, willing himself to think of something non-sexual; his grandmother, his dog, Gou.

"...You don't want to? Rin?", Makoto's voice came back to him, invading his inner thoughts.

"Wh-what? Oh, sorry Makoto I spaced out for a second. What did you say?", Rin stuttered, trying to focus on his grandmothers dentures.

"I asked if you wanted to walk home together today. If you're busy or something it's totally fine!", Makoto asked shyly.

Rin blinked. This was his chance. And also a way to get away from their annoying friends.

 

* * *

 

"And then Haru just stripped in the middle of a pet shop! It was humiliating!", Makoto said, waving his hands around.

"Ha! Did I ever tell you about that time when Sousuke got lost at the public pool and we had to make an announcement on the loudspeaker about a young man with a serious expression who was last seen on the water slide!", Rin replied, laughing heartily as he clutched his stomach.

Rin looked over to see Makoto throw back his head laughing, the evening sun catching in his gleaming golden hair.  _He's beautiful,_ Rin thought, before stopping on the sidewalk. _It's now or never._

"..Rin?", Makoto asked, his voice shaky as his giggles subsided.

"Makoto, do you, no..would you go out with me?", Rin asked, his voice threatening to squeak from his nervousness.

He watched as Makoto's facial expression changed from shock, to apprehension, to embarrassment. Rin couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"You mean like- like boyfriends?", Makoto stuttered, his green eyes widening comically as he stopped walking and looked back at Rin shocked.

"Don't take it in the wrong way- I mean, you have a stalker right? So I was thinking I could protect you if we were in a fake relationship..or something like that..", Rin trailed off unsurely.

Makoto didn't reply, his mouth widening and closing as his cheeks flushed apple red.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's totally cool, y'know! I could just beat up that stalker for you, after all I'm-", Rin rambled, chest burning hot from the rejection.

"No! I mean, yes! I would like that.. very much actually..", Makoto cut him off, looking straight into Rin's eyes with a shy smile.

 

* * *

 

They started with simple things, like walking to school together and going home together. But the stalker hadn't relented, sending Makoto creepy love letters and notes.

Today they were receiving special 'Love Training' from Nagisa.

"Rin! Put your hands around Makoto's waist! Good! Now hold for 20 seconds!", Nagisa shouted into the megaphone as he lounged on a pool chair.

Rin did so, blushing as he felt Makoto's warmth from under his shirt. He adjusted his hands a bit, trying not to wipe the sweat from his clammy hands on Makoto.

"All right! Now Makoto put your hands on Rin's face! EYE CONTACT!"

Rin felt his eyes widen as Makoto's large hands gently caressed his jaw and tilted his head up just a bit so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"LEAN IN! What, are y'gonna kiss with your eyes or something?"

Rin gulped, hopefully not too loud, when he saw Makoto craning downwards, still maintaining eye contact. He had a look of intense concentration on his face. Soon their faces were only inches apart, and Rin could almost smell Makoto's shampoo if he really concentrated.

He snapped. This was too much for a kiss-virgin like Rin to handle.

"Nagisa I swear to god I'm gonna kill you! The stalker isn't even here!", Rin shouted, pulling away from Makoto.

Nagisa smiled wickedly. "And how exactly do you know the stalker isn't here?", he said furtively. Rin sighed as he looked around the empty pool.

"Nagisa there is no one here but us! Unless the stalker put hidden cameras.. which would actually be really creepy..", Rin wondered, his voice dragging off as he squinted his eyes and looked around.

 

* * *

 

That evening, the two of them walked home holding hands, as instructed by Nagisa. The whole school was in chaos; Makoto the untouchable sweetheart of the school was dating someone! They were the ultimate power couple; Rin the dangerous looking tsundere and Makoto the gentle giant.

It had all went downhill when they were eating lunch on the roof one day. Nagisa had left them alone on the roof to buy Iwatobi-chan bread. He had told them to feed each other bento boxes while he was gone. Rin was tempted to ignore his instructions, but felt a shiver down his spine when he thought what Nagisa would do if he ever found out.

He watched as Makoto picked up a heart shaped omelette and brought it to Rin's lips. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip once before begrudgingly opening his mouth. He chewed mechanically, barely tasting what was in his mouth as he looked away shyly from Makoto.

They had scooted so close to each other Rin was practically sitting on his lap. He picked up a piece of fried shrimp, Makoto's favourite, and held it out to him. He gulped as Makoto, still maintaining eye contact, enveloped the wooden chopsticks with his lips and slowly pulled back, chewing thoughtfully.

Rin watched as the Makoto swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he licked his lips. The oil from the fried shrimp added an extra sheen to Makoto's perfect, supple, pink lips. Rin leaned a bit closer in, almost hypnotized by those lips. His chest thudded violently as Makoto licked his lips unconsciously, looking over at the bento box and picking out something for Rin.

He hadn't realized what he had done until he felt the warmth on his lips and saw Makoto staring at him, stupefied. He stood up suddenly, cringing as he heard the bento box tumble over with a thud. Makoto was still in shock, his fingers splayed over his pink lips as he looked up at Rin in wonder with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

He'd done it now. He'd fucked it all up. Rin ran a hand through his hair, tousling it messily as he looked down at Makoto, who was still sitting with a octopus sausage poised in his chopsticks. They both stared at each other, both of them too scared to break the silence.

Suddenly Nagisa burst in, holding an armful of various breads numerous enough to induce Type 2 diabetes.

"Guys, I'm back! Did you behave while I was gone?". His wide smile faded as he saw the obvious tension between them. Noticing Makoto touching his lips in a daze and the overturned bento box, his eyes widened as he comprehended the situation.

He nudged Rin with his elbow and grinned deviously. "Ohhh, seems like Rin-Rin made the first move! What a surprise, huh?"

Rin shoved Nagisa's elbow off of him. "It was just for fun. Obviously I didn't mean it, I mean look at us! We're both guys! I would never..", he trailed off as he flipped the bento box upright and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

  
Rin waited for Makoto at his shoe locker, at a loss on how to act around him now. He decided to just play it cool. "Hey, Makoto! It's been a while!", Rin practically squeaked out as Makoto appeared beside him. _It's been a while? You JUST saw him 2 hours ago!_

Makoto smiled at Rin then, his eyes crinkling and his lips pulling up into his signature sunshine smile. Rin tried to get his heart from malfunctioning on the spot and smiled back at him. Makoto moved to open his locker but before he could, Rin had grabbed his hand.

"It's dangerous. I'll do it.", Rin stated firmly. Makoto looked at down at their joined hands, nodding shyly and Rin frantically let go of his hand, turning to Makoto's locker. They both held their breath in suspense as Rin swung open the locker slowly.

There was nothing inside. Rin felt around with his hand, shaking his head at Makoto. They both sighed in relief and Rin waited as Makoto slipped on his shoes. The silence was broken when suddenly Makoto's cell phone rang loudly, startling both of them.

Makoto flipped open his cell phone and answered the call. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Did you like my little gift from before?", an extremely deep voice from the other line replied. Rin tensed, his muscles pulled taut as he grabbed the phone from Makoto.

"No, in fact, we did not! You better leave Makoto alone, he's my boyfriend now!", Rin growled, almost stuttering over the word boyfriend.

"Ha! Your boyfriend? Makoto? It's so painfully obvious you guys are just faking it! All you guys do is hold hands and sit together during lunch, anyone could-"

The phone clattered to the floor as Rin pulled Makoto's tie downwards, kissing him squarely on the lips. Makoto responded instantly, his hands travelling to Rin's neck and playing with his hair as he moaned lightly and tilted his head just the right way.

Rin swivelled him around, grabbing Makoto's hands and pinning him against the locker. They looked at each other briefly, Rin marvelling at his dark, wide pupils and his puffy, wet, lips before Makoto surged forward and their lips met again.

Rin could feel Makoto's breath on his mouth, could feel Makoto's scent mixing with his. He melded his body onto Makoto's, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Rin heard a embarrassing moan slip out of his mouth, and he came back to senses, pulling away from Makoto, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and dazed expression.

"Makoto, I..", Rin whispered, his face still centimetres away from Makoto's. He was interrupted by a high pitched giggle. It sounded like it was coming from the phone. They both looked down at the discarded phone on the floor.

This voice sounded familiar. It almost sounded like-

"Nagisa!", came a whispered voice from the phone. "You have to keep quiet!", he heard Rei scold him.

Rin picked up the phone. "Nagisa? Is that you?", he practically growled into the phone.

"No..pssh, it's me! The stalker!", he replied, forgetting to say it in a deep voice.

"NA-GI-SA!!", Rin enunciated, putting as much evil intent into the syllables as he could manage. "I can't believe you- you little-"

"Well, at least our plans worked out in the end, huh Makoto?", Nagisa asked, his shit-eating grin clearly audible through the speaker.

Rin turned to Makoto, his eyes widening. "Don't tell me- you were in on it too?"

Makoto looked at Rin, his mouth opening and closing several times. "I..I just wanted you to notice me Rin.", he answered, his eyes and shoulders drooping sadly like a puppy.

Rin exhaled loudly, dropping his head into his hands before looking up at Makoto with a small smirk on his lips. You're more assertive than you look, Makoto."

Makoto lifted his head to look up at Rin, a smile gracing his lips. He strode forward, reversing their positions as he backed Rin up to the locker, planting a hand above his head.

"I guess I am", Makoto replied, before leaning down and kissing him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine rin and makoto as a reversible couple~  
> if u liked it pls comment below!  
> my tumblr is : soumako-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
